Bullet Through His Head
by CrazyBeCat
Summary: She didn't even have time to scream before a shot rang out and Castle's body slumped to the floor, blood and brain matter spilling from the shot that went through his head.  T for language and minor blood/gore.
1. Chapter 1

**Bullet Through His Head**

"Get out of here!" She hollered when a soft creak sounded through the apartment, "Leave, go! Forget me! Ple…" she stopped talking when a fist connected with her face.

_Don't come in here. Don't come in here! Go away like I told you, just go away, don't get yourself hurt, I couldn't stand that. Listen to me for once you fool, listen to me and creak away!_

Her wishful thinking was shot down when the door flew open and Castle stood there with his dear 'Writer' vest on, "Shoot me, let her go."

"Why, why should I do that?" Her captor snarled.

"Because to hurt me would leave her more devastated then if you were to just kill her."

_I don't care if that's true, you aren't supposed to say that! You're just supposed to leave! Oh, God! Oh, God!_ _No, this can't be the end. Move faster you fool! Get the hell away from here! I told you to get out of here!_ She thought as the gun that was being pointed at her shifted to Castle's chest, "No don't shoot him!"

The gun flashed back and she sighed mentally as her captor began talking, "So you'd rather have me shoot you in front of him?"

"Yes, I'd rather be shot then watch him get shot!" She screamed, the tears streaming down her face long forgotten, "It's what I deserve, it's what I deserve."

Castle looked at her, his blue eyes wide with horror, after hearing what she had to say, "No," he took a step forward stopping when the gun pointed at him again, "you don't deserve any of this! Any of it! It wasn't your fault that guy died, this man is just too stupid and blinded by death to realize that! The bastard committed suicide, and as sad as that is, it's not your fault! You could not have stopped him because you didn't know him!"

"Forget about it, it was my fault, I could have stopped him! Now get out of here! Leave and forget about me!"

"I can't do that, I love you…" He gave her a hopeful look that was wiped away with the glare she was giving him.

"I love you too, but you had nothing to do with it, I did. Shoot me, get your revenge, leave him out of this," she looked at her captor, again somewhat happy when the gun turned away from Richard.

"No, you don't get it do you? I'm not going to stand by and watch you get shot!"

"Then leave! Get out of here! Forget about me!" She cried hoarsely, desperate to keep the gun aimed at her.

"I think that's a wonderful idea, get the hell out unless prissy here's going to allow you to die," her captor said evilly as he pointed the gun back at Castle.

"Don't do this, you'll cause me too much pain, I'll go crazy!"

_No! Shift the gun back! Don't shoot him! Don't kill him! Let him go, it's me you want, you said it yourself! Don't do this to me, don't kill him, kill me! Kill me!_

"You don't think that will happen to me if you die?" She cried. _Damn! That's not going to help me get the gun back my way!_

"You're stronger then I am! Always have been, always will be!"

"You need to shut up! Shut up both of you!" The man shouted and shook the gun causing her breath to catch in her throat.

_God, no don't shoot him. Please don't shoot him!_

"Get out of here! Get out and forget about me! Go! Let him do what he wants, I deserve it." _Please don't shoot him! Don't kill him! Turn the gun back to me, shift it back, pay attention to me…_

She sobbed harder, partly happy, when the gun did point at her again, "Castle forget about me, just turn around and leave. It's what I deserve!"

"Listen to her you dumb shit or I'll shoot you both!" The man growled when neither seemed to hear what he had said to them, and Castle just kept on yelling.

"What type of crap has that man shoved into your brain! You had nothing to do with that guy swan diving off of a building! You did all you could do after finding a body, find out what happened! It was a suicide, there was no explanation otherwise! He left a note, and his money, and everything! It wasn't any of your fault."

She hated seeing him this way, so not like his usual joking self. He was chewing her out, hammering a nail into her head, trying to get her to see his point, but all she wanted was for him to go. She didn't want anything bad to become of him, and the world was still in need of his obnoxious humor… there was no way she was going to be blamed for taking that away, "Leave and forget about me. Go tell someone a stupid joke, forget I ever existed. Forget that I love you, forget that we belong together, forget it all and move on with your life!"

"No!" He shouted loudly and slammed his foot against the ground.

"Shut up! Shut the hell up! Both of you!" The man yelled above the echoing thump from the foot stomp.

"Please?" She begged him. With her eyes, and her voice, she pleaded that he would for once just do as she told him to.

"Shut up! Shut up!" The man pointed the gun back at Castle but neither seemed to notice, they were too busy arguing.

"Please, just leave me. Castle leave," she ordered, hoping he'd get the message and get the hell out.

"Never!" He yelled again and shook his head, "You had nothing to do with the death of Aaron! There was no way for you to stop him because you never knew him until we found his body flat on the floor!"

"You know, I'm done with this. I'm done listening to this shit," She heard her captor say, and she didn't even have time to scream before a shot rang out and Castle's body slumped to the floor, blood and brain matter spilling from the shot that went through his head.

"Noooooooo! Castle nooo! Don't die on me! No!"

"Ooh, little girl sad that she lost her friend? Well don't worry, you'll be joining him…" She sobbed as she found herself staring down the barrel of a .45 caliber handgun and a second shot cut through the crisp, cold air.

/ Screaming Kate lurched out of bed, tears streaming down her face, her blanket wrapped tightly around her body from obvious tossing and turning. Her voice caught in her throat as felt for her forehead, relieved when nothing was there. Looking around she sighed when it was in deed the familiar sight of her apartment bedroom. _Just a dream… just a dream…_

Unwrapping her hands from her blanket she reached for her phone, fumbling and cursing when it dropped onto the floor. Leaning over she picked it up and pressed 3, praying it would go through.

"Hello?" a male's groggy voice asked when the call was answered.

"Oh, Castle… thank God you're alive! Oh, thank God!" She sobbed, relief flooding through her far stronger then it had when she first woke up to find she herself was still alive.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! Please? Hope you liked it... :D**

**Disclaimer: I (sadly) DO NOT OWN CASTLE, and don't make any profits from any stories I write that are involved with the show. **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: All righty, so I wasn't able to get up Ch. 25 of Love Me Forever, but I did get up part two of Bullet Through His Head. :D  
>I'm working on repaying all you readers for being so patient while I was away &amp; not posting anything... so I'm hoping to get a lot uploaded this next week. I had a really awesome Psych Fan Fiction I was going to post (anyone know Psych? Bomb show, if you like Castle I bet you'd like Psych too) but my mom was an asshole and shut the computer down and I lost 8 pages of it, leaving me with 2 at only 15 of the first scene of Ch.1 (Ch.1 was long, but that's because it had a lot of dialogue) and now I don't feel like rewriting what I lost because there's no way I'll be able to match what I had. I mean, I was on a role... I was typing like the world was going to end and I just let the words fly across the page... I wasn't even really reading them because if I had been then I would have lost my groove... so I needed to burn out before I went back to read through what I'd typed... well I hadn't burned off my groove before my mom shut down the computer, and cause I didn't want to lose my mojo, I hadn't saved... and thus lost about 95% (or more) of the work I'd done... :'(  
>Well so much for that... it's a lost cause, there's no way I'm gonna be able to get back my mojo and to look at what's left only makes me cry because I can't remember most of what followed. I mean I remember the plot line but I don't remember any of the intricate details that suck all you readers in... and that's what I won't be able to bring back from the grave, and it won't be the same and I'll read through it and feel sick cause it doesn't feel the same as to when I was in the groove...<br>Well anyway... I'm probably totally boring you so please accept my apology...  
>Here is part two of <span>Bullet Through His Head<span>:**

* * *

><p><strong> Comfort <strong>

"Of course I'm alive…" Castle grumbled a little irritated that he received a call at two in the morning to hear the obvious being stated by a sobbing Beckett. Sure, he loved her but, really, was that needed? Was she beginning to come to terms with her feelings for him, and that's all she could think about in order to talk to him, he swore she could do better then that.

_ Hold on… Beckett… sobbing?_

He listened for a moment longer, distinctly hearing the cries, and hiccups of a sobbing woman, his sobbing woman, _Oh shit… _"Kate? What's the matter? Are you ok?" He asked, suddenly no longer irate, but instead melting with concern.

The young detective cried as she spoke, unable to put her thoughts together, "You were… he had a… I was… gun…he shot… I thought… lost you…"

Jumping out of bed Castle slipped quickly into a pair of ass-hugging jeans (accidentally) while he spoke seriously, lovingly, "I'll be right there. I'm coming."

He was about to hang up when she heard her hoarse voice plead, "Don't hang up, don't leave me!"

Putting the phone back to his ear he replied as he sped from his loft throwing a coat on as he went, "I won't, I'm right here."

"Castle… you tried… it didn't… he had…"

"Shhh… it's ok, you can talk when I get there, I'm on my way, focus on that," Castle slid into his slick (and hidden) ride, not wanting to try getting a cab at two in the morning.

"Ok," her voice shook, her breath uneven, as he listened to her inaudible mumbles while he put the pedal to the metal, trying not to break the limit too much, but not wanting to have her waiting alone when she was in need.

Kate's voice cracked, and her sobs became harder as she choked on her words, "So scared… so cold… vest… head… useless…"

"Ssshhhh, it's ok Kate, whatever happened, I'm here, I'm right here. There's no need to be afraid now. I'm almost there, I'm on my way." _I love you, I won't let anything happen to you, and that includes anything happening to me._

She sucked in another shaky breath, "Ok… ok…."

Stepping a little harder on the gas he whizzed through a red light, his heart pounding as he drew closer to her new apartment, "Almost there, just another minute," he reassured as her weeping became louder again.

"You tried… we fought… his gun… head… died…"

"It was a dream, no one has died Kate, I'm right here. I'm parking the car now, just a little longer."

_Dear God, what on earth was going through her head! Geez, never have a heard her so shaken up._

Jogging across the street he turned up the sidewalk and trampled up the stairs, "Ok, buzz me up, I'm at the door."

"O…k…." He listened to her slowing sobs and her feet shuffling across the floor then he heard the soft clicking of the front door being unlocked.

"All right, just a moment longer," Pushing it open Castle rushed up the stairs instead of waiting for the elevator.

Finding her door he knocked softly, "Kate, it's me, you can open the door."

Hanging up as the door opened he suddenly found a crying Beckett collapsing into his arms, "Oh God you're ok, you're really ok."

Holding her close he inhaled the sweet strawberry aroma before he spoke soft, reassuring words, "I'm right here Kate, I won't be going anywhere any time soon. It's ok, I'm right here."

Unable to pry himself from her hold (and not exactly wanting to), Castle lifted her off the ground gently and entered her apartment, closing the door behind him with his foot. Walking to the couch he sat down with her in his lap and hugged her tighter to him, running his hands slowly through her hair, "I'm right here, nothing is going to happen to me, ok."

She nodded into his chest, smearing her tears across his shirt as her sobs slowed down, "Nothing's going to happen… nothing is going to happen…"

Unable to stop himself he kissed the top of her head as he spoke, "Exactly, I'm not going anywhere."

The two of them stayed huddled together for a while longer before Kate shifted, enabling her to look at his face. Smiling sadly, she gladly accepted the hand Castle moved towards her cheeks, wiping away the few remaining tears, "Feel any better?"

Reaching up she touched his forehead, "You're alive, you're here… yes, I'm feeling a little better."

"You want to talk about it?" Richard asked as he brushed a lock of hair behind her ear.

"I was tied to a chair with a gun to my head. I heard a noise, and told you to leave… I got hit in face. You came in, in all your glory and told my captor to let me go and shoot you instead. I said that wasn't going to happen, that you should go and forget about me. We argued, back and forth, saying who would be the worse off if the other died… the man got angry and shot you through the head… then he shot me…."

A fresh wave of tears spilled over her cheeks and Castle drew her back into a hug, "You're ok, no one's going to be shooting anyone."

Making soft hushing sounds Castle shifted on the couch so he was laying down with Kate halfway on top, and halfway to the side of him, "Now get some rest, I'll be right beside you if you wake up screaming."

"Castle…" Kate eyed him wearily, a small bit uncomfortable.

Adjusting back into a sitting position, Castle shook his head as he stood up, "All right milady, your carriage awaits you," putting out his arms he lifted her off the couch and carried her to what he expected was her bedroom since he could see a bed within it's walls.

Pulling back the covers he laid her down and then pulled the blankets up, tucking them tenderly around her shoulders. Finding a small wooden chair in the corner of the room he moved it to the side of the bed, kissed her cheek lightly, and sat down, "Now go to sleep, I'm right here, and won't let anything happen to you."

Looking at him with puzzled eyes Kate asked groggily, "Are, you going to sleep… on that chair?"

"Of course. Why not? Sleeping on the couch is too far away in case you wake up from a nightmare again, and I don't want you to be all tensed up because I'm lying next to you, so yes, this chair and I will become best friends tonight. Now sleep."

Smiling sadly Kate's eyes began drifting closed as she said, "I'm sorry…"

Castle chuckled and touched her hand beneath the blankets, "Don't be, I'm sorry that I made you uncomfortable out on the couch, I didn't mean it to be that way, now get some rest, you're going to need it for work tomorrow."

Nodding slowly, Kate's eyes closed completely and her breathing began to take on a slow rhythmic pace. Brushing her hair out of her face, Richard once again kissed her soft cheek, "Sleep tight my sweet Katie, I won't let anything happen to you, ever."

Standing up he flipped off the light switch in the living room before turning off the bedroom light and pulling out his phone to use as a flashlight as he made his way back to the chair. Easing into it he slouched a little, trying to make himself comfortable, as he found himself drifting into a cramped sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! Please? Hope you liked the second part... :D :D  
>There will be a third part too... and maybe a fourth IDK really... depends on how you all react to it, and what I feel like doing. <strong>

**Disclaimer: I (sadly) DO NOT OWN CASTLE, and don't make any profits from any stories I write that are involved with the show. **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: YAY, got the next part up. I'm HOPING that it's a bit of a breather after that finale... so it's filled with fun, craziness, and fluff. Enjoy.  
>I'm hoping to get Ch. 26 of Love Me Forever up, but IDK if I will, depends on what my parent's have in store for me this treacherous weekend after lots of testing...<br>Well, whether I get it done or not I promise to work my butt off so I can get it up soon, as well as Ch. 4 of this one. :D  
>Time is being cut short as the year gets closer to an end (school year) and during the summer I'll have more time, yet less time... it's confusing I know... but that's besides the point. I won't ever stop... I may take ages to get something uploaded, but I promise that I won't EVER forget! (But a friendly comment helps to motivate me... so DON'T forget to leave some. :D)<br>Enjoy, enjoy, enjoy... **

* * *

><p><strong>Oh Shit… <strong>

Shifting painfully, Castle stretched out as the ringing of a phone awoke him. _God I don't remember having that ringtone…_ he thought as he reached for his back pocket,_ wait, hold on, I don't have that one._

He looked over at the nightstand to see light coming from Beckett's cell, where he had put it after tucking her in bed. Picking it up he glanced at the caller I.D. reading the name Esposito and looking at a picture of the detective smiling stupidly in front of a blank murder board with his thumbs up.

_Must be for a case…_ shifting his blue eyes to the flashing purple alarm clock Castle sighed and answered her phone, "Beckett's phone, Castle speaking, how may I help you?"

There was a moment of awkward silence before Javier finally spoke up "Castle, what are you doing at Beckett's house, answering her cell phone, at seven in the morning?"

_Oh, shit… _"I'm answering her phone to see if there's any information about a case. Beckett's asleep and I didn't want to wake her."

"That's not answering my question bro. There's no way she just let you jump in bed with her… what'd ya do? Get her drunk? I mean come on, what other reasons could you have for being at her apartment at seven?"

"She didn't allow me to, and I didn't want to…" _Nor would I ever want to take advantage of her…_ "She called me last night and needed a favor, I was happy to help her out…"

"Yeah, she needed help with a booty call! Dude don't lie to be man!" Esposito interrupted.

Standing up Castle knocked over the chair and stormed from Kate's bedroom, praying that he hadn't woken her and trying to remain calm as he said, "No one had a booty call last night! I'm not lying!"

"Dude, Beckett called you about a booty call? Details man, don't keep us in the dark… was it fun? Was it smoking hot?"

Rick groaned as he heard Ryan's voice join the conversation, and tried not to yell as he replied, "What the hell has gotten into you to huh? Nothing happened!" He sat down on the couch and continued, "Stop saying things happened between Kate and me that aren't true!" Irritated beyond belief he didn't realize he'd used her first name until it was too late.

"Defensive, and on a first name basis…" Esposito started smugly.

"Totally signs of a hot night, eh Castle? Spill man!" Ryan finished, his boyish grin burning into Richard's head even through the phone.

"Look, Detective Beckett and I did not have a hot night! In fact, for me, it was rather cold because my shirt had been soaked through with her tears! God! Get it through your thick skulls that I did not have sex with Beckett last night!" His voice was rising angrily and he pinched the bridge of his nose in efforts to control his temper.

"Wow bro, that was weak," Esposito said disgustedly, "I mean come on man, Beckett doesn't cry dude. Even Montgomery hasn't seen the Beckster cry, and he's known her the longest. If you want to come up with an excuse and not tell us details at least come up with a believable one, please man, it's embarrassing."

"It's sad Castle, that you should degrade her like that. No wonder she never let you lay her before… you're very insensitive," Ryan agreed.

Castle scoffed and found himself becoming uncontrollably hysterical, "Excuse me? Me insensitive? What about you two! Telling me to tell you something I can't tell you because it never happened! Not only that, but you're saying that your own boss has no feelings! Well let me tell you two jerks the reason why she called me insanely early this morning, crying her eyes out declaring that I was still alive! She had a horrible dream that I was shot in the head and she was scared. Kate was worried that it was real and so she called me to makes sure I was alive. When I noticed she was crying I drove over in a panic because at first I didn't know what was going on because she couldn't put her thoughts together!"

His voice was loud and raging now, but he didn't care, he needed them to understand, "She is a sensitive, caring woman who needed a shoulder to cry on last night and I was that shoulder! Nothing else! I slept in a chair by her bedside to ensure someone was there if she woke up again! You two are two insensitive jerks who have to push someone too far because you can't take the truth for what it really is! The truth!" Castle sucked in a breath when Kate's timid, shaken voice called his name desperately from her bedroom, "Damn, now you made me wake her up. Thanks a lot you two."

Hanging up the phone without a single hesitation Richard rushed back into the room to take in the sight of his girl crying again, "Castle…" she reached forward and he gathered her into a hug as she grasped his forehead with her hands, "you're still alive… you're still alive… I dreamt you got shot again…"

Pulling her cheek to rest on his chest he pressed his lips into her hair, "I'm here, I'm right here," he rocked her back and forth lightly as her sobbing became harder and she buried her wet face into his still damp shirt.

"Castle…"

"It's all right, I'm right here."

Castle continued to sway slightly and began to sing a soft lullaby that he sang for Alexis whenever she was scared.

_Hush-a-bye, don't you cry, Go to sleep my little baby. When you wake, you'll have cake, And all the pretty little horses._

_Dapples and greys, pintos and bays, A coach, and six little horses. _

_Way down yonder, in the meadow, poor little baby crying momma, birds and the butterflies flutter round his eyes. Poor little baby crying momma._

_Hush-a-bye, don't you cry, Go to sleep my little baby. When you wake, you'll have cake, And all the pretty little horses._

_Hush-a-bye, don't you cry, Go to sleep my little baby. When you wake, you shall have _

_all the pretty little horses._

_Hush-a-bye, don't you cry, Go to sleep my little baby._

Slowly her crying stopped, leaving her face red and puffy, and her eyes bloodshot and glassy. He continued to hold her close, humming the tune now, as she sniffled softly into his torso. The wonderful smell of strawberries filled his senses and he wondered why she'd changed from the sent of cherries he had so loved before.

After a few more minutes Kate pulled from his embrace and lurched slowly off the bed, heading for the bathroom. Standing, but not following her, Castle asked, "You feeling better?"

"I didn't know you could sing Castle…" Kate replied hoarsely before she splashed water onto her reddened face.

Acknowledging her change of subject he smiled, slipped his hands into his pockets and continued the conversation, "Well, when you raise a daughter all on your own you learn a few tricks along the way."

Beckett stepped from the bathroom and smirked, "I thought you couldn't teach an old dog a new trick?"

Castle shot her a playful glance and tossed a pillow in her direction, hitting her square in the chest, "Well, you can't teach a new dog how to care like an old dog does."

"Touché Castle, touché," she cracked a partial smile and threw the pillow back at him.

"I'll drive when you're ready to go down to the precinct. I've got a hot ride waiting for you to slide into the passenger seat."

"Who says you're driving" Kate asked, raising an eyebrow skeptically.

"Says the man who wants to ensure you safe passage after a tragic night. I shall wait in the living room. Holler if you need anything."

Kate sighed and nodded, "All right, so long as we stop for breakfast on the way."

Castle smiled in reply as he turned to head out of the room, frowning to himself when he heard her mumble, "I'm never going to find a way to hide these streaks or circles from the boys… where are my sunglasses?"

_Don't worry… I'll put them in line if they say anything to you about the call, or the circles forming under your eyes. They've already pissed me off, I won't let them ruin your day too… not after what you went through last night._

**20 minutes later…**

"Damn Castle, this is your hot ride you were talking about?" Kate asked as she slide her hand admiringly across the hood of the navy blue 2009 Saturn Sky Red Line in front of her.

"Yeah, it's going to be Alexis's when she goes off to college somewhere. I'm actually going to move it down to the Hamptons because having it here can be a little scary, but I wanted a good ride to get me here quick when you needed me last night. Besides I thought you'd enjoy having a ride in style today," Castle held open the passenger door for her and bowed slightly, "you're ride awaits you mad'am."

Beckett smiled and slid into the car, "Thanks Castle."

"You're welcome. Would you like me to show you where to put your sunglasses, since you won't need them in the car?"

"No, thank you, I'll be wearing them anyway," she set her fair lips into a straight line and looked at him. Although he couldn't see her eyes directly he could feel the hurt and pain in them from the nightmare. He may not have experienced it first hand, but to watch someone get shot in a dream like that… must be tragic.

"All right then…" he ran to the other side of the car and slipped into the car beside her, "off to Bagel Land! The place with the best bagels and coffee after a night of restless, and uncomfortable sleeping!"

"Sounds like a great plan." Kate replied.

_Let's just hope it's not ruined by what was said on the phone that you luckily didn't hear…_ Castle thought as he revved the engine a bit and peeled gracefully, quietly, out onto the street.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! Please? Hope you liked the third part... :D :D  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I (sadly) DO NOT OWN CASTLE, and don't make any profits from any stories I write that are involved with the show. Though I bet that if I did own Castle I would have never tortured my fans in such a horrible way like the finale... I mean I know I write that way... but actual TV is different... especially when you have to wait MONTHS to find out the rest of it... :(**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:**

**I'm very busy so my uploads will be a lot slower for all my work. I wish it wasn't so, but it is. :(  
>I won't EVER stop, just take longer. I love you all for reading my work and I love to hear all your lovely reviews.<br>Please continue to post more, for it really does make me happy to know how you feel. **

**Enjoy this next part of BTHH! :D**

**(Sorry that it's shorter then the others)**

**Please review...**

**CrazyBeCat **

* * *

><p>Loose Lips<p>

Castle sighed mentally as he glanced at Beckett through the corner of his eye. She had closed herself off again, hiding her emotions behind a scarred heart and dark sunglasses. A straight line claimed her fair lips and a clenched jaw set her cheekbones taught against her flushed cheeks.

He could see it, the sadness, the very realizing of her actions from that night, eating at her and it burned in his soul. He'd been caught off guard by her display of emotions in the time he'd spent at her house, but he'd hoped, maybe, she'd remain open. Her weak, terrified, caring, and emotional side wasn't something anyone saw very often, and for him to see it totally uncovered like that had made him feel powerful that he was able to help her and show that he cared. It made him feel good that in her moment of weakness she called out to him instead of someone else. Only she obviously felt differently about it, she was showing that she now wished she hadn't.

Pulling into the parking spot he looked away and turned the car off. Stepping from the vehicle he hustled to the other side and opened her door, "I'll get the coffee and doughnuts, just go on up. I'll be right there."

"Sure thing, see you inside Castle," Kate nodded, still shading her eyes beneath the dark sunglasses.

Castle caught her arm before she walked away, "Hold on, you should know, Esposito and Ryan think that something's up between us."

"Haven't they always?"

"Well, yes, but, I answered your phone this morning. Thought it had to do with a possible case, and you weren't waking up so I picked it up. I should have thought a little longer, it was not a smart idea for me to pick up the phone. I'm sorry, but I promise I won't make it worse, and I thought I should warn you so you don't accidentally egg them on if they bring it up because you don't know what's going on."

"You answered my phone? Castle, what the hell were you thinking?" Beckett asked, anger rising in her voice.

"That's just it, I wasn't thinking, and I'm sorry. I told them off about what they were saying, but I don't know if they'll bring it up or not, but I felt that it would be important for you to know."

"Castle, you are going to fix this, you need to fix this. I don't know how, and I don't care how but if you don't find someway to get them to not start spreading this around, you will pay… painfully."

Richard nodded and swallowed visibly, she still hadn't taken her sunglasses off, but he could feel her stare tearing a hole through him, like scissors to paper. He flinched and started walking towards the building, praying that he'd make it before she snapped completely, too late, "Castle! How the hell could you have not been thinking? What where they saying? What did you have to say to them about it?" She took a moment to think and Rick made small movements away, hoping he could get out of her range before she came to the sick realization of the situation, "Oh my, God! Castle, get back here! Oh God they thought we were having sex last night! What did you say to them?"

"I told them they were wrong, and that you needed my help. Can we go in before we give them more to talk about? I think we would both prefer that."

Kate turned around and wiped the tears from her face before turning back and smiling a fake, threatening smile, "Fine, we'll go in, and we shall leave this situation be unless one of them brings it up. If either of them do it's your job to fix it, or I will kick you out of here so fast your head will spin."

"All right, all right I get it!" Castle flinched beneath her heavy glare and gave her a pitiful look, "Now can we please go inside?"

She nodded and walked past him, causing him to jog to catch up a bit, "Don't you dare crush those doughnuts Castle."

"I won't, I promise."

/ Kate took a silent breath as she stepped off the elevator with Castle at her side. Keeping her mouth shut she smiled at a few people as she walked to her desk and sat down. Hesitating for a second she decided to leave her sunglasses on and looked at Esposito, "What do we have today? New case, or paper work until we get one?"

She saw Esposito smirk and she glared at him behind her shades as he spoke, "Paper work until we get a new case… though I think we've already-…" His words were cut off and she suppressed a laugh at the look on his face since he had found a doughnut being shoved into his mouth by Castle.

"Paper work it is, where shall we start?" He asked intensly eager about the whole ordeal.

He grabbed another doughnut from the box beside him and she watched him looking for Ryan's mouth to start moving, which it did, "You can start by signing thi-" the jelly-filled doughnut quickly found it's way into the Irishman's jaws, stopping any sound from coming out. She raised her eyebrows at his insane determination to keep the two of them quiet. He really was sorry for what he had done, and obviously was trying to show it in his adorable, yet sometimes annoying way.

Castle smiled at the detectives and asked, "Are the doughnuts good? I bought the whole box just this morning."

Esposito pulled the doughnut from his mouth, "Yea they are good… but I bet they aren't as good as the night that you two had last night."

Kate stiffened and glanced at Castle who's hands were clenched at his side. She prayed that he wouldn't do something stupid, but somehow knew he would, and wished she hadn't told him to do anything as soon as he began talking, "Last night was no better then any other night. In fact, it was quite horrible, because it's not everyday you have to comfort a friend in need of a shoulder to cry on."

Ryan scoffed, choking on his doughnut as he laughed and wheezed before speeking, "Let me tell you something Castle… that's the saddest excuse for hiding the details from us. I mean come on you two, how long has this been going on? You were bound to slip up, and last night was the night you slipped up."

Richard set his lips in a straight line and Beckett saw him swallow visibly before answering coldly, "I've told you no more then the honest truth. If I need to say it again I will, Beckett is a kind, caring person who has a hard time expressing her feelings because she has jerks like you posting them on her forehead as if they were sticky notes. Maybe if you took sometime to understand her as a person, rather than a cop you might have learned that for yourself."

"Dude, no matter how kind you say she is, that doesn't make her a crier, what type of idiot are you? Please, if this was some sort of plan to chase us off of your tail after you made a mistake last night..."

Kate was barely listening to what Espostio was saying because all she could focus on was the hand flying towards his face as he spoke. Before she could act Espositio went reeling backwards as Castle's fist connected with his jaw. Beckett looked at him with disbelief, "Castle…" He gave her a hollow look before he turned around and stormed off fists clenched tighter than they had been before.

Moving to his partner, Ryan stared in utter shock after the fuming figure, "What the hell was that for? I can not believe you two can't just let it out, we all know!"

Disgusted Kate tore off her sunglasses to expose her red, bloodshot, glassy and tear stained eyes looking the two detectives hard in the face before speeding after Castle, leaving Ryan and Esposito stunned still by the revelation that Kate in fact had cried.


End file.
